


Mad Prince Michael

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, Gen, Kidnapping, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: A birthday wip for a friend





	Mad Prince Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/gifts), [catboysam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboysam/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Kahnah! I wasn’t sure what I could do for your birthday before remembering about MPM. It’s not even close to finished, it’s really only started, but I thought it’d be a good idea to show you what I have so far!  
> Catboysam was gifted too because this was also theirs too.

Gavin woke up unsteadily, his head still a little fuzzy. He tried to remember what was going on before he opened his eyes. It took a little while but the memories of the past day came flooding back and his eyes snapped open.

He was now in a dark house and he either slept through the day or it was still the same night. He lay on his side, one of his arms numb after resting so long on it, but he couldn’t shift enough unless he went on his stomach to relieve pressure.  His hands were still bound behind him, but at least he was alone this time, at least he hoped he was finally alone.

Gavin’s head hurt, had been hurting with the want to understand the warrior that had betrayed him and his father. At the thought of Geoff, his eyes widened. He hoped he was okay, but he couldn’t remember the last time he saw him. It had been in the middle of fighting, with that other man ( _Ryan_ a small voice echoed in his head) rushing after him before Gavin had gotten in between and he couldn’t remember what happened after.

Feeling like the man or Michael wouldn’t return for some time, Gavin struggled to sit up, feeling the rough bite of sturdy rope on his wrists and again he wondered how long it had been. His wrists didn’t feel rubbed raw but they still hurt when he moved them, along with his whole arm as it woke up, pins and needles tingling unpleasantly up and down the arm.

Once he was able to sit up, he took a better inventory of the room he was in. With the lack of light, it was hard to see very far, but from what he could gather, the place looked abandoned. It was a decent sized place, possibly an old home of wealthier peasant, but there was barely anything within the large area. There was maybe a couple chairs and a table off to Gavin’s left and as he tuned his head this way and that, he thought he saw a bed frame in one corner of the room.

As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the home, he soon realized it was not night at all, but the windows and any other place to see out of was boarded up tightly with very little light able to escape through the cracks between the boards.

Thinking he was alone for a bit, Gavin attempted to stand, but as he got his feet under him he was startled with a door suddenly opening, the bright midday sun blinding him temporarily and he fell back into a sitting position, ducking his head with his eyes screwed shut.

Footsteps stopped when he fell and Gavin quickly blinked to see who had entered the room he was trapped in, and from the silhouette, he could tell it was that familiar stranger and he scowled.

“Oh, you’re up already?” The man asked, sounding almost bored and Gavin narrowed his eyes. “You weren’t up for long, were you?”

Gavin didn’t answer, not sure how to talk to the man that he somehow felt he knew but had never met before he and Michael attacked.

Ryan seemed to wait for an answer, but after a long uncomfortable silence, he shrugged, leaning on the doorframe. “Okay, silence it is. That’s actually for the best. Should make this easier.”

There was more silence but it was like Ryan decided to ignore Gavin altogether, closing the door behind him as he entered the room, lighting a candle on the table to give the room a bit of light and letting Gavin see more of the room then before.


End file.
